


Good Omens Fanart [SFW]

by ileolai



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddles, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Wing Grooming, soft gay love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22741159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ileolai/pseuds/ileolai
Summary: Figured I might as well dump my non-smutty art here too. Captions provided in the ALT text.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 160





	1. smooch

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not repost, alter or use my art without my permission, Thank You!!

≧◡≦


	2. Fwish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be wing grooming but turned into ''Crowley plays with them like a cat''

  


he he he 


	3. More Smoochings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what it says on the tin

softe


	4. Oh No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ''I hope this doesn't awaken anything in me.''

Oysters. :3


	5. If The Stars Were Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my first drawings for this fandom. Smol faerie omens.

Based on a Melody Gardot lyric.

_If the stars were mine  
I’ll tell you what I’d do  
I’d put the stars right in a jar  
and give them all to you  
_


	6. Little Frou-Frou Cocktails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh to be an angel smol enough to float around on a wee cocktail umbrella

  


I don't think this fandom makes enough of the fact that Aziraphale likes ''little frou-frou cocktails with umbrellas''.


	7. Grumpy Guts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he angy

😒

this is a panel from a comic I have posted elsewhere. but I thought it was cute enough on its own.


	8. Hoarder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aziraphale gets what aziraphale wants

Shit I haven't posted here in forever. Anyhoo have a mini comic i drew when i became obsessed with a little homosexuelle angel figurine i found for a dollar. i assume Aziraphale would have at least 57 of them.


End file.
